My Kidnapper
by MryantP
Summary: Nine brothers must kidnap the richest girls in the world, the Frobisher-Smythes. After getting kidnapped, what happens? Will the nine girls escape? Or be stuck and trapped with the boys forever? And will romance happen? New version of Taking The Rich Girls only better! Make Sure To REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: My Target

**A/N: This a rewrite of Taking The Rich Girls. I've changed parts of the story. So it's a little different from the original.**

**Also. I do not own anything but my OCS and plot.**

* * *

**Saturday  
9:00pm**

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian!" I heard a deep voice.

That must be my 'dad.' Oh right, I'm Fabian and I'm a criminal as people say. I steal, kill, or anything related to that. I have raven hair and have blue eyes. I'm about 6'0 and have a six-pack. I like to read and play guitar. I also have four brothers; I'm the third oldest. They are very similar to me. There's the oldest Eddie. He has dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He's about 6'1 and has a six-pack like me. He can be very bossy at times but is caring and gives me advice most of the time. Next, the second oldest; Jerome. He also has dirty-blonde hair but has blue eyes. He is 6'1 and has a six-pack also. He's a pranker and joker of this family. Then there's my younger brother Mick. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is 6'0 and also has a six-pack. He's interested in sports or anything involved with sports and eats a lot. Then finally is our little brother Alfie. He has brown hair and eyes. He is 6'0 and like my brothers and I, has a six-pack. Then, there's our cousins; Ben, James, and Gabriel. The oldest is Ben, he has dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He is 6'1 and like all of us, has a six-pack. He is very humble; especially Eddie. Second oldest, James. He has brown hair and green eyes. He's 6'0 and six-pack too. Then finally Gabriel, he has black hair and browned eyed. He is 5'11 and like what I mentioned for like six times, a six-pack. We are all sixteen. Oh wait! I forgot the youngest cousin by one year is Dexter. He has auburn hair and brown eyes. He has a 4 pack and is 5'8. He is very piggy when it comes to eating like Mick, Eddie, Alfie, and James. I wonder how I live with these eight guys.

"Yes Dad?" I shouted.

"Come here." he stated and I sighed. I walked into the master room saw my brothers and cousins on office chairs. This must be another 'mission'. We had all sorts of missions. I think of all those memories and smile. I then remember the day we started stealing.

* * *

_"Father!" my 5-year old self called._

_"Yes!" he asked._

_"Why did you call me here," I asked, looking at my brothers and cousins._

_"I have a mission for you." he responded, giving me a piece of paper._

_"I wonder what it is?" I thought. I read it thoroughly. It was a plan to stealing a gemstone from this jewelry store._

_"It's a plan to steal a gemstone and I need you guys to get it!" my father demanded. "Remember, if you don't complete this, I will not feed or care for you guys for a month." _

_"Yes Father/Uncle," we all replied. I really didn't want to lose my privilege of eating and sleeping and I can tell the others didn't want to either._

_"Good now start the mission!" he pointed to the door. We all headed out the door and that was the start of our adventure._

* * *

I smile at those thoughts.

"Hi sons and nephews." I 'dad' greeted, interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it you want?" Eddie asked. Our 'dad' smirked evilly. I kinda got freaked out. He never does that unless this is another killing mission. I totally hate do that but I have to eat, besides last time Jerome didn't behave so well, he was hit very hard. I breathed my breath in when he was about to say something else.

"I want all of you to kidnapped these girls!" he explained and handed us folders. I let my breath out, "They are all from the rich's family in the entire world."

"Alright." We all said in unison and took the files.

"I expect these girls to be here by dawn or at least by morning." my 'dad' demanded.

"Yes sir." we said in unison again.

"Now you may leave," he shouted. We all bowed and went out of the room and into the living room. I opened my file and see a picture of a dirty-blonde haired girl. It said at the top of the folder, "Nina Frobisher-Smythe." (A/N: I changed it because I thought it would be better for her to be related to Sarah). I looked at the information on this folder.

_Full Name: Nina Martina Frobisher-Smythe  
Height: 5'6  
Favorite Color: Red. White  
Birthday: July 7 -  
Interests: Egyptian Things, Egypt, Americans, her sisters/cousins._

"Hey Fabian, who did you get?" Eddie asked.

"Nina Frobisher-Smythe." I answered. He smirked

"I have Patricia Frobisher-Smythe." Eddie said. He turned to our brothers. "Who did you guys get?"

"I have Amber Frobisher-Smythe." Alfie pointed out.

"I have Mara Frobisher-Smythe." Jerome called

"I have Joy Frobisher-Smythe." Mick said.

"I got some girl named Piper." Ben stated not caring. Eddie and my cousins rolled their eyes. Knowing Ben, he would finish this in a flash. "Hey Gabriel, James, what ya got?"

"I got KT/Willow." they both said at the same time. Ben chuckled; he always does that because of how Gabriel and James are like twins.

"And you, lil' Dex?" Ben asked 15-year old.

Dexter pouted, "I told you not to call me that."

"Why not, you ARE the youngest, so its normal." Ben retorted, emphasizing "Are."

Dexter sighed and let what Ben said go. "Erin is her name."

"Wow these are really rich girls," I exclaimed. It is true, Frobishers are very rich and high-class.

"Well let's get to the kidnapping now." Jerome said excited. The boys all smirked and got dressed into black. We met in garage, going inside a van. Alfie, Dexter, and Ben went in one van; Mick, James, and Jerome went into another; and Gabriel, Eddie, and I went into the last one. Eddie got to drive because he was older, I got shot-gun and Gabriel got the back.

It took us a while but we all made it to the mansion and it was very huge; and when I mean by huge, I really meant it. It was also multicolored; white to silver to yellow to gold to orange to pink to red to blue to green to purple to black. There was some fence around the mansion so we deactivated the security. We all went to pink area because pick is where you find girls the most. We found some huge window in that area that showed us some pink room. We slightly stick our heads at the glass so we could see.

"AMBER! DID YOU TAKE MY PHONE AGAIN!" The voice shouted at blonde as the voice walked into the room. Alfie smirked; I guess he found his target, Amber. I took notice of how she looked. Amber has blonde wavy hair and blue/grey eyes.

"No Patricia. I didn't." Amber bluntly replied. "Why would I take some ugly phone." she muttered. I looked at Patricia, she's Eddie's target. She has red hair and blue-green eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Patricia seethed. Amber whimpered. Then five voices came into the room fighting about...clothing!? They were also holding dresses.(Dresses on Profile).

"Mara, Nina, Willow, and Piper, I told you guys a blue dress is better!" Some brunette said, putting some blue dress in their faces as the five girls made their way into the room.

"No way; Red is better Joy, and you know it." a dirty-blonde said sassy. I look at the dirty-blonde, that's my target.

Mick, Jerome, James, Ben, and I smirked; we now have our targets. Let me describe my brother's targets. Joy, aka Mick's target, she has brown hair and eyes. Mara, Jerome's target, has also brown hair and brown eyes. Next is Willow, James' target. Willow has red hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. Last is Piper, Ben's target, she has brown hair with red highlights and blue-green eyes. Wow, she really looks a lot like Patricia.

"No way," Piper said. "Silver is better."

"No, GREEN!" Mara spat out, holding her dress high.

"No, yellow...Squeak." Willow exclaimed. "Yellow means happiness. Squeee..."

"No, red."

"No, blue."

"No, silver."

"No, green."

"No, yellow, squeak."

We looked back at Amber and Patricia. Patricia noticed something on her pink desk and went over there and snatched it. Amber tried to take it back.

"Give that back, Trix!" Amber said, trying to get it back.

"NO, this is my phone!" Patricia bitterly snapped. "WHY THE HELL-"

"SHUT UP!" someone shouted. We all (A/N: that includes the girls) looked at the two new figures in the room.

"Hey Erin, KT." Nina said as if nothing happened. Yay, we finally found our last two targets. There is KT, Gabriel's target. She has brown eyes and brown curly hair. Then there's Erin, Dexter's target, she has brown eyes and black hair

"What are you guys fighting about?" KT asked.

"We were fighting about the ballroom dresses again." Nina, Mara, Piper, Willow, and Joy confessed. Then, KT and Erin had a relaxed face on.

"Few, I thought only Erin and I were the ones wanting to change the stupid dresses." KT said. "Now what about Amber and Patricia?"

"Phone misunderstandings again." Nina explained. KT let out a sigh. Once Patricia and Amber start on the phone argument, nothing can stop them.

"Well, next time keep it down; Sophia and Cassie are already asleep." Erin said. They nodded. The guys and I laughed. "We better get to bed too. It's about eleven and we have ballroom dancing tomorrow." Patricia groaned and the others squeaked. They all replied ok and said their good nights. Amber just went into her pink queen sized bed with pink butterflies covers on it.

I thought of a great plan and smirked. "Hey guys, lets take the girl in their sleep." Eddie's eyes brightened.

"Great idea, Fabian." he said and we high-fived. The others agree and we all head to different colored areas of the house except Alfie. I went to red, Jerome went to Green, Mick went to blue, Eddie went to purple, Ben went to silver, James went yellow, Gabriel went to gold, and Dexter went to white.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The boys went to the girls' window and unlocked somehow.

Fabian

He sneaked in and crept in quietly. Nina was snoring on the bed, listening to some music. Fabian carefully took out the earplugs and she growled in her sleep. "Get away from my music." He stopped and decided to leave the music on. He put some sleeping gas on her; even though she's already asleep. He put some duct tape on her mouth and handcuffed her hand behind her back. He put her in a big brown sack and came out the window.

The boys did mostly the same thing Fabian did but with Gabriel, KT's bodyguards almost came in. All of girls slept in the boys bed because they didn't know where to put the girls. The girls may have not noticed the difference yet. But what will happen when one of them is waking up?

* * *

So I hope you like it. It's my first remake of my first crime story. Review to know what happens after. Must REVIEW!  
Pick which girl will wake up first.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: My Bracelet

**A/N: Almost forgot to mention. Nina's family consists of 12 sisters. Oldest is her, second is Patricia, Mara is third, then Joy, Amber, Piper, KT, Willow, Erin, Sophia, Cassie, and lastly Poppy who is 15 also.  
**

**Also, even though they are rich, they still do some house things around the house. Like Joy cooks in the morning or that Nina, Erin, and Mara tutors their sisters.**

_Previously:_

_The Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, Ben, Alfie, Mick, James, Gabriel, and Dexter have kidnapped Patricia, Nina, Mara, Piper, Amber, Joy, Willow, KT and Erin._

* * *

**Frobisher-Smythe Mansion  
Sunday  
6:30am**

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up this morning and brushed my teeth but I felt like something is missing. Whatever, maybe just my ex-boyfriend trying to get into the house again. I walked into the kitchen, looking for Joy's special breakfast but I didn't see any. _Don't tell me Joy didn't cook this morning!_ Maybe I should go check on her, after all she likes to sleep in sometimes. I walked to the blue area. (A/N: Remember I color coated their place or areas). I walk to the blue door and knocked twice... No reply. _That's weird; she usually answers by the second knock._ I slowly and quietly open the door and walk to her bed. _Where is JOY!? Wait she could be in Patricia's room again._ I head to Patricia's and barge in. Patricia's not here either. _Really weird. I better go check on my sisters. _I checked all my older sisters' rooms and they were not there. I went to check Cassie's. I hope she's here. I checked and she was; sleeping on her bed. _Few; but still, where are my sisters?_ I walk over to Cassie's hot pink and sky blue bed and shake her. She fell off the bed and I laughed. She had an angry face. _Uh oh!_

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU WOKE ME UP FOR NO REASON! DID YOU FORGET THAT I DON'T HAVE TO WAKE UP THIS EARLY!" she shouted, fixing her messy hair. _Oh right! Whoops!_ I hesitated.

"Well Nina, Joy, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Piper, KT, Willow, and Erin are missing." I stated. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT, THEY ARE!?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied, rolling my eyes. She then had a worried face.

"Have you checked Poppy yet?" She asked. My eyes widened. _How could I have forgotten Poppy?_

"No. I didn't even think of Poppy yet." We both were worried. She was very troublesome but the only other one who could have not been kidnapped. We head to her white room and she was on her chair listening to some music.

"Oh hey guys." Poppy greeted, waving her hand in the air. We had a relaxed face. "Is breakfast-Are you guys okay?" she asked. We nodded. "Are you sure? 'Cuz you don't like it."

"Yep, baby sis." Cassie grinned. "It's just that our older sisters are missing." Her widened as well.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO TELL DAD!" she said, leaving her room with a big door slam.

"WAIT FOR US!" Cassie and I shouted, slamming the door as well. We all got to dad's big office door. We knock on it twice and wait. We heard a slight "Come in," and headed in.

"Hello sweeties, what can I do for you?" Dad asked politely.

"Well..." Cassie started, fiddling with her fingers.

"Uh...Well..." Poppy continued.

"Our sisters are missing." I finished.

"Well I'm sure-WAIT WHAT!?" he said.

"Our older sisters are missing." Poppy repeated. He started breathing heavy. _Oh no, he's under stress. This is bad for his health._

"Dad, relax." I advised. He nodded, doing what I told him to do. He finally stopped after a minute and looked relaxed.

"Since your sister are missing. I am sending a search party asap. So please go eat breakfast while I tell your mum and start the search party." he announced, we nodded and headed to our high-class kitchen. I was still worried. I mean we have never been kidnapped before so it's quite scary. We all silently eat in peace. I had some pancakes with syrup, bacon and eggs, and a english muffin. My sisters had something similar. I sighed hoping my sisters are all right.

* * *

**Somewhere  
Sunday  
7:00am**

**Third Person POV **

It was morning. The girls woke up either screaming or shaking. Their kidnapper had them having their hands in hanfcuffs. The girls all struggled but the guys were too strong. Patricia was most persistent. Eddie had a very hard time controlling her. All the girls frowned thinking that they will never be able to leave. Some of them even cried a little.

"Ah, you got the girls." the boys' father said, looking at the nine innocent girls. "Mission Complete boys." The boys all smirked.

"LET US GO!" Nina shouted, struggling to get her handcuffs off.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I can't." he said. "Not yet anyway." he whispered. "Boys, come here." The boys let the girls out and walked to their father/uncle. The girls tried escaping but it was useless, the door wouldn't open. "Oh right; girls, you can't escape just yet." The girls frowned again. The father turned to his sons. "I need your help with a plan. To keep the girls here, you must put those bracelets-" he pointed to some bracelets. "-on them." The boys nodded.(Bracelets On Profile).

They walked to the big box and picked up a bracelet. Fabian pick red, Alfie picked light pink, Jerome picked lime green, Eddie picked purple, Mick picked blue, Ben picked silver, James picked yellow, Gabriel picked gold, and since Dexter was last to pick, he ended up getting plain white. (A/N: Have you guys realized I colored coated each girl differently?).

"What are these for?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, those bracelets have a sensor if the girls try to escape." the father explained. The boys nodded. "Now put it on before the girls try to escape." The boys put it on their little captor. The girls looked confused. "Oh right that reminds me. Girls, you will be the boys' dates to my friend's daughter's wedding."

"DATE!" Both the girls and boys shouted in annoyance.

"Yep." The father said. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you about the wedding. Oh whatever; anyway you girls will have to wear disguises at the party."

"What if we don't wanna." Mara asked.

The father chuckled. "You have no choice. If you don't you will simply be beaten or starved to death." The girls all gulped and put their heads down in shame. Patricia didn't want to admit defeat but she was at her last opinion.

"Fine." Nina answered for all of her sisters.

"Great, you must get ready by tomorrow. Okay great." he exclaimed. "Oh, you may have breakfast." he pointed to the big buffet at the table in the other room. The girls slowly walked to the table in sadness. While eating, Mara whispered a plan to her sisters.

"Guys, let's go through the air vents in the washroom." she whispered. The others nodded. "Hey. Can I use the washroom?" Mara asked.

Jerome sighed. "Fine." He took off the handcuffs and she took off to Jerome's washroom. The eight other girls did the same, the only difference was that they used their kidnapper's washroom. The guys were just weirded out that the girls wanna use the washroom at the same time. The girls either used a bobby pin in their hair to unlock the vent or kicked it. Patricia, Joy, and KT used the "kicked it" way while the others used a bobby pin. They all met in the air vents and smiled.

"We better start crawling through the vent. Squee..." Willow whispered.

"Yep, totally." KT agreed. They went in this order: Nina, KT, Willow, Joy, Amber, Piper, Patricia, Erin, and Mara.

Meanwhile with the boys.

"Hey. What's taking so long?" Eddie asked, repeatedly knocking on the door. Just silence. "That's it, I am going in whether you like it or not." he smashed the door knob and walked in. He looked around and shouted, "Damn, where is she?" His brothers and cousins heard him and came to him. They all looked around.

"Whoa, dude, where's your girl?" Jerome asked.

Eddie shrugged. "How should I know, she just disappeared." he answered. Ben then realized something.

"Uh oh. If Patricia escaped then that means her sisters must have escaped too." Ben stated. The guys' eyes went wide.

"Wait, they can't escape with those bracelets on. It will only make an alarm go off." Fabian said, remembering their conversation with their dad/uncle.

"But still, we have to find them or we are dead meat." James said, the others nodded. They began searching.

Back with the girls.

"Man, how long is this gonna take?" Amber asked, crawling along the air vent. "There's so many bugs in here." she complained.

Nina sighed. "It could take hours."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amber cried.

"Shhh! The boys might hear us." Piper whispered, Amber stopped. They kept crawling and crawling until they heard familiar voices. The girls stopped and listened to the voices.

"Man, where are those girls?" Gabriel asked. "We looked all over the place." James shrugged.

"Oh yeah, cause I know where they are." Jerome sarcastically said. The boys sighed.

"Man, this is worrying. If we don't find them, our dad will kill us." Mick stated. The girls except Patricia softened. They didn't know that the boys are worried about them. But what the girls also didn't realize that the air vents' bolt are loosening.

"Man, if the girls suddenly appeared right in front of me, I will be happy." Dexter stated. Just then the air vents' bolts fell out of its place. The vents started shaking and a few seconds later, the girls were right in front of them.

* * *

Uh oh. Cliffhanger! Review. Also I thank everyone who reviewed in the first chapter. Thanks  
Review to find out at what happens to girls.

See ya next time at My kidnapper.


	3. Chapter 3: My Capture

**Yay! New Chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_Italics are thoughts_

_Previously:_

_"Man, if the girls suddenly appeared right in front of me, I will be happy." Dexter stated. Just then the air vents' bolts fell out of its place. The vents started shaking and a few seconds later, the girls were right in front of them._

* * *

**Somewhere  
Sunday  
9:00am**

**Eddie's POV**

We finally have the girls in front of us. The guys and I stared in shock. The girls' eyes widened and they stood up. The girls started running around the place. I looked at the guys and they nodded. We all split up so we catch up to our girl. I spotted Patricia heading into the kitchen and I followed. She picked up a big wooden spoon. _Oh no, what do I do?_ I look around and find some leftover breakfast from this morning. I held the plate and her eyes widened.

"No, do even think about it!" she exclaimed, glaring at me.

I smirked. "Can't the Yacker handle some leftover food." I teased. She hissed at me. I just kept smirking until she threw the big wooden spoon. _Really?_ I dodged it. "Is all you got?" She then picked up some onions that were on the counter. _What the heck is gonna do with onions?_

"Nope, I've got more up my sleeve." she said, throwing the onions. One of the onion hit my stomach. I put my arm over my stomach. _Ouch; man, I never thought an onion will hurt so much. _Patricia started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked very annoyed as I held my stomach.

"The fact that an onion can beat you." she answered, clutching her stomach. She laughing her face off.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SCARED OF LEFTOVER FOOD!" I bitterly snapped at her. She stopped laughing and put a scary face on. She ran over to me and tackled me. I smirked. My left hand took her left hand and my right hand took her right arm. _She just fell into my trap. _I handcuffed her and she scowled.

"I can't believe I let you trick me!" Patricia yelled. I smirked once more before taking her to the living room.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I looked for her until I ran to my room. I found her on my bed. _No way she can escape now! _When I saw her, I circled around her. Nina just stay still and sighed.

"What, you're not gonna do anything?" I asked confused. She sighed.

"Nope because you'll just catch me and it'll be total waste of my time and energy. So just get me already." she answered. _Very mature girl._

"Alright, let's get going."

I walked over to her and handcuffed her. I smiled as I took her out of the room to only see Patricia and Eddie._ I see Eddie has Patricia caught already_. Nina laughed at Patricia's non-stop ranting towards Eddie. I laughed along with Nina. _Maybe she isn't that bad!_

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

_Damn, where could Mara be? _I've been looking for her for about 3 minutes but no luck. I walked around and soon heard some giggling and ran over to the game room. I quietly came in and she hid behind an arcade machine. I went to the floor and started crawling. I got closer and closer and when I close enough, was about to catch her until I heard some talking.

"Joy, Amber, Piper, keep it down; They might hear us!" I think Mara said.

"Sorry but you know I hate this place." Joy said. Piper and Amber looked like they agreed. I soon felt a breeze and I turned my head to see Mick, Alfie, and Ben behind me. The boys kept talking about something.

"Could you guys be quiet." I whispered. "I'm trying to get my target here!" They stopped talking. We looked back at the girls and nodded at each other. We all jumped up and the girls saw. Their eyes widened and started running again. I caught Mara and struggled but I kept a tight grip on her. I put the handcuffs on her.

"Man, I wish I was strong." she muttered. I snickered and she frowned. I smirked at my victory!

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

I was with Ben and Mick. We talked about some plan and spotted Jerome. I then saw Amber. _Damn! This wasn't part of the plan. _I look at Ben and Mick. We crawled behind Jerome and we just kept talking until Jerome interrupted us.

"Could you guys keep quiet." he whispered. "I'm trying to get my target here!"

Mick, Ben, and I stopped talking, if we did, Jerome would probably kill us. I look at Amber and then at the guys. Jerome looked back at me and gave me a look. I look at Mick and Ben, we all nodded and jumped up. The girls' eyes widened and started running. I caught Amber before she could escape. She struggled a lot but I got her. I handcuffed her and she frowned. I looked at Ben and Mick, they also had their targets; we all smirked and headed to the living room, only to see Fabian and Eddie.

* * *

**James' POV**

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted, chasing Willow. She just ran faster.

"You'll never get me. Squee~" Willow said as she went to my bedroom. I cornered her. She was just squeaking and I got annoyed.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SQUEAKING!" I shouted. She just kept going and jumped on my bed. I took my chance and jumped on my bed and wrap my arms around her. "Caught ya." she squeaked and touch my cheek.

"Your face is so cute!" she commented as she poked my cheek. I blushed a little. "Squee..." I got out my handcuffs and handcuffed her. She still was smiling.

"Why are you still smiling?" I asked. Usually girls would be scared or persistent.

"Because I like to smile. Its just good to." Willow replied. I took her off the bed and we head to the living room.

* * *

**Gabriel's POV**

KT ran to the music room. I followed her and she shrieked. I covered my ears.

"Ow! WILL YOU NOT SCREAM!" I shouted.

She giggled. "Sorry!" she was about to run until she got my guitar. _What's she gonna do with it? _She started playing a song. It was pretty good. She sang a little. _Her voice is like an angel. Wait! Did I just say an angel? Oh whatever. Just get the handcuffs on her. _I slowly walk to her and take her hand in my left hand and the other hand to guitar. She frowned.

"No fair. I wasn't finished the chorus!" she shouted. I chuckled. "What are you laughing about!"

"Oh nothing Miss Scream." I said as I put my guitar away. I held her hand and handcuffed her to my wrist. Not a smart move but she can't escape now. We both head to the living room and the first thing I hear is.

"Wow Gabriel, seems like you want to keep this girl right next to you." Ben joked and everyone except KT. She had a tint of pink on her face. _What is that? Oh whatever!_

* * *

**Dexter's POV**

After the guys and I split, I ran and tried to capture Erin but she was very fast. _Man, I wish I was faster._

"Can you please stop running!" I begged, catching up to her.

"No way." she replied, running faster. She as she tried turning around, she slipped on water._ Yes! My chance!_ I quickly over to her before she could escape but I slipped like she did. She turned her body and I was on her, we were face to face; 5 centimeters apart. I was blushing really hard, so was her. We stayed in that position for about five minutes until I heard a...

"HEY GET OFF MY SISTER NOW!" Erin's sister all yelled, walking over to her. I jumped off her and rolled to the side before they could yell at me more. I heard my brothers' and cousins' snickering. I glared at them as they made their way to me. I turned my head to see Erin, she was blushing really hard.

"Erin, are you alright?" Piper asked, bending down to her head level.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered as she touched her cheeks. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked at what happened."

Her sisters glared at me. I hid behind Ben. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you guys better get ready because the wedding party is tomorrow." Eddie said. "Remember if you don't follow this. I will tell my dad of what happened." The girls' eyes widened. "Okay good. Now time to tell your room numbers so you can get ready. Nina will be in room 1; Patricia, 2; Amber, 3; Mara, 4; Joy, 5; Piper, 6; KT, 7; Willow, 8; and Erin, room 9. So you can go now." The girls go to their rooms and they all slam the door. I flinched at the sound of those doors slams.

* * *

**Frobisher-Smythe Mansion  
12:00/Noon**

**Cassie's POV**

It was lunch time and was eating some chips (Fries) and they were delicious. Poppy, Dad, and Sophia stared at me weirdly. _What's wrong with eating chips? Oh that's right, I don't eat chips in front of my sisters and dad. Whoops!_

"So~ any luck finding our sister dad?" I asked, stopping them from looking at me weirdly.

"Nope. No luck at all." he said sadly. "But for now, just don't worry. Besides I got a letter from Trudy saying that she's having a wedding tomorrow." I smiled as my sisters did. Trudy is our wonder maid. She helps me and my sisters a lot with homework, fixing our dresses, and helping us in anyway. She only works from Monday to Friday. I wonder who's she marrying. Oh right there was this guy named...I think his name was Jasper who came last weekend. Hmm, what dress should I wear? Maybe my pink and white dress. Hmm, maybe. "So girls, what are you going to wear?"

"Maybe my red and black dress." Poppy proclaimed.

"My gold dress I got two days ago." Sophia said as she munched on some of the biscuits (cookies).

"Okay, how about you Cassie?" Dad questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have a ton of dresses I haven't used yet."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll think of something, pumpkin." I nodded as I got another chip.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Now we know that Trudy is the one having the wedding and that Poppy, Cassie, and Sophia is coming. Sorry if it seems short. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story. I spend lots of time on this. I hope you have seen the new cover. It has the couples having a moment together and the sisters (Sophia, Poppy, and Cassie). I made it myself.

I like to thank the people who reviewed in the last chapter. Oh and Katrina Kaif could you not insult my work. I do get that I made spelling mistakes part but the part about ruining the cliffhanger. I did nothing to ruin the cliffhanger. Seriously, can at least say one nice thing about my work, no one is perfect after all.

Anyway, I doing pick a favorite couple moment to least favorite couple moment for every chapter. You should review which ones you like.

1st: Derin (Dexter and Erin). It was so cute that Dexter fell on top of her and them blushing.

2nd:James and Willow. James wrapping his arms around Willow on his bed. Willow commenting him. He blushed. SO CUTE!

3rd: Peddie. Very funny. Eddie gets hit by an onion.

4th: KT and Gabriel. He called her an angel and held her hand!

5th: Fabina. Aww, Nina is listening to him.

6th: Jara/Amfie/Moy/Piper and Ben.

Tell me your top 3 when you review


	4. Chapter 4: My Rules

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews. I'd like to thank those people who review. Thanks~**

**HoMAR: **I do get that it's a bit awkward knowing someone with same name. I actually based James' personality on my cousin's best friend and based Gabriel on a person I know who has reading problems. So it's totally normal to think its awkward.

**Doodlequeen15: **What you wrote was nice. You're so kind.

* * *

**Somewhere  
****Sunday**

**Nina's POV**

As I slammed that door, I look at my room. It was really small but it was better than nothing, besides it was my favorite color. There was a double size bed with white covers, two pillows, one pillow had red and white stripes, the other one was just white. Two lamps were beside the bed - one on the left and one on the left - and a drawer was beside the right lamp. The drawer had a white flower on it with makeup; lipstick, eye-shadow, blush, nail-polish, and other things. I looked at a door on the other side of my room. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was a bathroom. Wow, at least I get my own personal washroom.

I smiled as I walk out of the washroom and to my closet. I looked in the closet to see some dresses, wigs, makeup, shoes, and other things. I search my closet to find a good outfit. I picked a red sleeveless dress that went down to my knees and had a flower on the left side. I chose some nice shoes; red heels with a small bows on it. I picked up a blonde wing, shades, and blue contacts. I also picked some makeup so I wouldn't be recognized easily. I put the outfit on my desk and flop on my bed. I wonder if my sisters are done? Should I go see if they're done? Hmm...I should go and see them.

I walked to Amber's room and knock on it with my sisters and I's secret knock. It goes like...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Yeah! It's so simple but Amber and Cassie aren't really good in remembering things, so we cut the secret knock short. I waited a few seconds until I walked in her room. Her room was pink. Of course, pink as always. There was a big queen sized bed with nice pillows and sheets. Two paintings on either sides, one was a peace sign and the other was a heart. There was a guitar in her room and a desk on the opposite side. Wow, lucky she got a guitar! Amber was holding her dress and observed it. I clapped my hands twice and she put her head up to see me.

"Oh Nina, like my dress!" Amber asked, showing off her dress. I giggled and nodded. "I know right! Its beautiful." I giggled and smiled.

"Hey Amber, wanna go see all of our sisters' outfits?" I asked. She smiled brightly and took my hand. I smiled and we went to Patricia's room. I slightly hear some music playing from the opposite side of the door. Patricia must have been getting used to her bedroom. I barge in quietly and Amber followed. I gotta say, her room is amazing. She had a king sized bed with nicely done pillows and sheets. A nightstand with a cool authentic lamp on it, and there here was even two fluffy chair with purple and black polka dots on it. I slowly crept in and accidentally tripped on the rug and she turned her head. She got angry. Uh oh! I just forgot, we aren't suppose to be in her room. She has these "rules" about her privacy. Here are some...

Rule 1: Never, Never, NEVER go inside Patricia's room, she hates it when you go into her room without permission.  
Rule 86: Always make sure to be kind to Patricia because you wouldn't want a mad Patricia to end your life  
Rule 234: Make sure to call Patricia when lunch is ready. She loves eating her special lunch made by Joy.  
Rule 1,864: Never attempt to prank Patricia. She will know what you are planning and end up using your own pranks against you.  
Rule 9,999: Never mention Patricia's love life unless she brought it up. If you do, then you might regret that.  
Rule 10,000: Last rule, make sure to follow all rules because if you don't, then you'll lose probably everything, including life.

I remember the day Patricia gave us those rules. It was a weird and funny day; ten years ago.

* * *

_It was the third time that Amber and Poppy have snuck into Patricia's room this weekend and she was very angry about that._

_"POPPY! AMBER! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" An angry Patricia yelled, running after the two._

_"Nope." the two replied, making Patricia get more angry. Eventually, Patricia was tired so she glared at them and locked herself in her room. Poppy and Amber high-fived each other before turning on Patricia's DS. I sighed, feeling bad but I should've just regretted doing that. __After a week, Patricia finally came out of her room and smirked. Oh oh! Something bad has happened._

_"Hi Patricia." I said. I faked smiled at her, trying to figure out what Patricia was planning._

_"Hey, Nina, sisters. I got you guys early Christmas gifts." We all cheered at Patricia._

_"What's our gift?" Poppy asked, jumping in excitement._

_"Yeah, what is it?" Cassie joined Poppy._

_"It's a..." she moved to the side for us to see a book. I frowned, the others, excluding Mara, did too. "book on Patricia's rules."_

_Mara frowned. "Why are you going us your rules?"_

_"Because all of you guys always coming into my room and stealing my stuff and annoying me." she responded. "Now take these books, read them, and make sure to follow them. And if you don't, I have pictures from 'the day'." __Our eyes widened. The day was a very scary day, I not going to say anything else. "So you better take the books now."_

_We all ran and took a book (A/N: Cool, that rhymes). We all put our names on the book and Patricia smirked. For the first hour, Mara and Erin finished while the rest or some of us couldn't even finish the first page; there was about 1,000 words on each page, each chapter had 100 pages and there were 100 chapters. It took me, KT, Piper, Joy, and Sophia a whole three weeks to finish, while Amber, Poppy, Cassie, and Willow took about a month to finish. We all tried burning the books in the end but it couldn't, stupid flame retardant paper and cover. Even if we could've burned it and got rid of it, Patricia would give us a new book and make us read it again. So Piper, Sophia, KT, Joy, and I had to read it again, Amber, and Cassie read the book twenty times again and Poppy had to read the book 100 times again. Mara and Erin are so lucky they didn't get to read it again. Well, they were the only ones not to burn their books. Piece of advice, always read Patricia's rules or else you're dead._

* * *

"What the heck are you doing in here?" She shouted. Amber and I shivered in fear. Patricia will kill us, that is very bad.

"We wanted to see you." Amber whimpered. Patricia was getting more scary.

"Well why didn't you knock on the door?"

I hesitated but quickly thought of an excuse. "Because the music was too loud." I lied.

"Oh, sorry...But still, remember my rules." Patricia shot and Amber and I nodded. "Or else I have some business with you tonight."

"Okay." Amber and I said in unison and giggled.

"Now I going to see Joy and Mara, wanna come?" She asked.

"Of course." and with that, we went to the other's rooms. (A/N: If you want to see the girls' rooms with their outfit they'll where at the party, check my profile).

* * *

**Frobisher-Smythe Mansion  
5:00pm**

**Poppy's POV**

I was chilling in my room, looking for my dress I will wear at the wedding but I couldn't find it. I looked around and a minute later, I heard some screaming.

"AH! MY DRESS IS MISSING!" I'm guessing that's Cassie. She always scream when she loses something. WAIT! Did she say she was missing her dress? I quickly run to her room and barge in.

"What's with screaming?" I asked.

She sniffled. "My dress is missing. I can't find it."

"My dress is missing too."

We thought for a second until we got into a conclusion. "Sophia." we said at the same time, looking at each other.

We head to Sophia's room and saw the door slightly open. She was holding our dresses and putting them on her bed. She smirked, cutting them. THAT B*T*H! (A/N: Cutting out the bad words from now on). HOW CAN SHE DO THAT? I can see Cassie also had the same expression on. We were angry. We barged into her room and she smiles nervously, holding our dresses behind her.

"Hi Cassie, Poppy. What's up?" she asked hesitating.

"Just looking for our dresses. We were wondering if you've seen them!" Cassie answered, giving her a glare.

"Nope." she replied, trying to act cool.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she said. I walk up closer to her and see what she was hiding. The dresses. She nervously laughed and ran for it. We chased her for about two hours and she was very fast but not to worry, we caught her.

* * *

**Somewhere  
5:00pm**

**Third Person POV**

After visiting the girls' room, they all picked each others' outfits, with the help of Amber, our fashionista. They were all currently in their rooms and were playing on their phones. The boys gave the phones back to them but on one condition, no calling anyone or else they will be sent to the "torture" zone. Amber screamed of what the torture zone was but the torture zone was really the boys' bedroom; it depended on the girl's kidnapper.

~Fabina~

Fabian knocked on the door and Nina opened it, wondering who that could be. To her surprise, she thought it was Amber and not Fabian. But she let him in any way.

"So Fabian...What are you doing here?" she asked

"Just keeping an eye on you, that's all." she nodded. She stood up and took a book from the shelve. Fabian smiled, thinking who would've thought this girl likes to read, especially on Egyptian History. He smiled and looked at her.

She smiled back. "Hey Fabian, is it weird to like Egyptian History?"

"Nope, it's just I like Egyptian History too."

She giggled. "Fabian, wanna read with me then?" Fabian nodded. He sat on her bed next to her and they read the book together.

~Peddie~

Eddie opened the door without knocking on Patricia's door, which made her angry.

"HEY WEASEL!" she said. "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!"

"Nope." he simply replied. She glared at him.

"Well, I'm teaching you now...with my rule book." she exclaimed, getting a big rule book out of her purple bag.

"W-What's up with the big book?" he asked as Patricia banged her rule book on her desk. He slightly jumped at the sound of the book.

"It's my rule book." Patricia said. "Now. Read. It. Or. Lose. Your. Head!"

He gulped and quickly sat in a chair. He quickly started on the first page and Patricia smirked in victory. No one can beat her viciousness.

~Amfie~

Amber happily rearranges her closet and matches them up differently she didn't realize Alfie leaning on the door frame of her closet. Alfie decided to break the silence.

"Hey Amber."

Amber jumped up a little in surprise. "A-Alfie, how long were you there?"

"Long enough to see you have great sense of fashion," he smirked. Amber smiled in happiness, her sisters never said that phrase to her before.

"Thanks Alfie." she thanked, walking over to him and gave him a big hug. He returned the hug and Amber was a little shocked. His own kidnapper was hugging her back. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Alfie stood there a little shocked but smiled.

~Jara~

Mara was reading with the books in her room. She can't help but read since her phone didn't have internet connection. But she's happy with the books. She heard someone knocking.

"Come in!" she yelled and the person came in. "Oh hi Jerome, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my Dad wanted me to check if you're fine and being a good girl."

"Well, I am."

"I can see that." Jerome said and a silence came. Jerome couldn't handle the silence so he broke it. "So Mara, what are ya reading?"

"The Scarlet Letter. It's a nice book. Want me to read it to you?"

"Sure, I'm bored so why not." Mara smiled and read the first page.

~Moy~

Joy was currently on her blue phone playing Candy Crush. It was her favorite game on her phone. She surpassed all of her sisters on the game. She was currently on level 287 and she couldn't beat it. She was at her last live and she was trying to win. She heard knocking but ignored it. The knocking went on and Joy finally opened it.

"Joy, what took you so long to open the door?" the guy asked, making Joy get annoyed. She slammed the door right in his face and continued playing. He got annoyed with her playing the phone all the time so he opened the door, took her phone, and was about to leave.

"Hey! Give my phone back!" she demanded and Mick shook his head.

"Nope, you aren't being kind."

Joy gave her puppy dog eyes to him. "Please." she begged. Mick looked at her eyes and she was sad. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. I want my phone."

"Okay here." Mick handed her phone and she grinned like a child waking up on Christmas Morning.

"Now what is it you want?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go on a run?"

"Sure! It could be a great to do while my lives on Candy Crush load." Mic rolled his eyes at Joy's remark.

"Okay come on." They left her room and went to the gym room.

~Piper and Ben~

Unlike her sisters, Piper wasn't in her room, She was in the music room, on the piano playing and singing a lullaby her grandpa taught her, along with Patricia, KT, Willow, Joy, and Poppy. He taught them that because he thought he needed them to be cheerful after their mother dying. (Can you guess the lullaby?) It goes like...

_Upstairs Downstairs Outside in  
__Always search to conquer sin  
__High and low in dale and hill  
__Seek ye all to mend all ill  
__There is just one thing you'll need  
__In the parlour the lines will lead_  


_____Upstairs Downstairs Outside in  
__Always search to conquer sin  
__High and low in dale and hill  
__Seek ye all to mend all ill  
__There is just one thing you'll need  
__The lodges heights are hot indeed_  


_Upstairs Downstairs Outside in  
__Always search to conquer sin  
__High and low in dale and hill  
__Seek ye all to mend all ill  
__There is just one thing you'll need  
__In the place of rest you will succeed_  


___Upstairs Downstairs Outside in  
__Always search to conquer sin  
__High and low in dale and hill  
__Seek ye all to mend all ill  
__There is just one thing you'll need  
__In the summer-house beneath the weeds_  


She smiled as she finished. She heard some clapping and turned around. It was Ben clapping. She had a flustered face on.

"H-How long were you there?" She stuttered.

"Long enough to see you have lots of talent." he responded as she blushed.

"Thanks!"

"So how long have you been playing?"

"Really long." and with those words, they were in engaged into a wonderful conversation.

~Willow and James~

"Squee..." Willow kept repeating as she thought of butterflies and big oak trees. She loved animals and plants. They are beautiful and wonderful living things. She kept repeating "Squee..." over and over until someone opened the door. James!

"Hi James!" Willow greeted.

"Hey Willow." he greeted back. "What with the "squee" sounds?" he questioned.

"I like to squee because it reminds me of nature."

"Wow." he muttered. He thought of something and snapped his fingers. "Hey Willow, mind coming with me?"

"Sure, squee." Willow agreed. He took her hand and lead her to his room. Willow wondered why she was there.

"Why are we here?"

"I'll show you." They walk into his room and he went to a book shelf filled with books. He pulled a book and behind the book shelf was a bunch of stairs.

"Ooh, stairs." Willow cooed, walking the stairs with James following behind. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a garden filled with flowers. Willow did her signature "squee" as ran inside. James smiled at Willow's funny side.

~KT and Gabriel~

KT was in her room, listening to her music. She was listening to Cher Lloyd's song Oath while reading a book on trees. Willow said she wanted KT to read some nature books because of her current break-up that happened three weeks ago. She didn't realize the knocking of the door so the person just walked in.

"KT." Gabriel got nothing. "KT." the same thing happened. "KT!"

The last shout brought her back to Earth. "Yes." she said as she stood up.

"It's time for you to do some chores." KT sighed, knowing these chores. Gabriel told her about the chores an hour earlier but she didn't do it.

"Okay." she walked out of her room and went to the cleaning supplies room to get the stuff. After a few minutes, she was in the living room moping the floors. Gabriel was bored and decided to watch KT. She felt eyes on her and she saw Gabriel looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought you needed some help."

"Well, sure you can help me." she said as she gave him a duster. "Now help me dust the pictures in that corner."

"Okay."

~Derin~

Erin was bored out of her mind. She tried reading but she read all the books on her book shelf when she was 10-years-old. She wondered if her sisters were busy or not. She heard some knocking as she kept thinking.

"Who's there?" Erin yelled.

"It's me."

"Me who?"

"Dexter."

"Oh, then come in." Dexter came in and sat on Erin's bed. "Hey Dexter, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just bored." he truthfully answered.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"What do you want to do..?" he asked, looking at her eyes.

"I...don't...know." she answered back, looking at his eyes. They looked at each other's eyes, wondering why am I looking at her/him. They stopped looking at each other. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine." he replied. "Hey, do you want to eat something?"

"Sure, I could go for a snack." and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Frobisher-Smythe Mansion**  
**7:00pm**

**Third Person POV**

"So why did you take our dresses?" Cassie asked, looking angry.

Sophia sighed. "Well...I thought that I remake your dresses." Sophia showed them the "better" dresses. The two blinked in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Poppy asked, wondering why her sister was being nice.

"Well, ever since our sisters were missing and I haven't been so nice to you guys lately. I thought that I should be more kind because I didn't want to lose my two remaining sisters." Cassie and Poppy smiled and hugged Sophia. Secretly, their dad was looking at him and smiled.

"My daughters are growing up to be more responsible and respectful."

* * *

That was tiring, I had a hard time making up moments for them. Whatever. Review and favorite. Check my profile for the dresses they will wear at the wedding and their rooms.

1. Moy. Because I love their craziness and the game Candy Crush.

2: Piper and Ben. Piper was playing a song and Ben thought it was beautiful.

3. I can't choose between Peddie and Willow/James

Tell me your favorite!


	5. Chapter 5: My Gosh!

**Alright, wedding party time. WOOHOO! I don't anything in here and I am sorry if there's really long paragraphs.**

* * *

**Frobisher-Smythe Mansion  
Monday  
10:00am**

**Third Person POV**

Today was the wedding, and the three sisters and their father couldn't wait one second. Poppy and Cassie were trying out their dress Sophia "remade", Sophia was going back and forth on what to wear, and their dad, he couldn't decide on wearing either a tie or a bow. But luckily, the four were able to pick.

Poppy had her hair straight, up to her shoulders. Her dress was reddish/orangish color and reached up to her knees. Her high-heel shoes matched her dress and she looked like a model. Her makeup was some blush on the cheeks, red/orange eye shadow, and some lip-gloss.

Cassie, her hair was also straight, but a little curled at the end. Her really light pink dress was short sleeved and reached just on top of her knees. Her shoes shined and matched her dress a lot. Her makeup was lip-gloss, blush, black eyeliner, and light pink and white eyeshadow.

Sophia, her was in her signature hairstyle. Her dress was black, but very pretty. Her shoes were high-heels and also black. Her makeup was blush, black eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

They four all smiled.

"Okay! Lets go!" Poppy exclaimed, smiling.

Since she was the youngest, they would have a tradition where the youngest cannot attend parties unless it was a family matter. Meaning that she can only go to her sister's, daddy's, and late mum's birthdays or funerals. But since Trudy was like part of the family, Poppy can finally go to a party that doesn't have her sisters' friends.

Cassie rolled her eyes, knowing that Poppy wanted to meet some cute guys at the party. "Okay, we're going."

"Okay lets-Wait! Did any of you check your stuff?" The father asked. Usually Cassie or Poppy would leave something important back at the mansion, so he had remind them if they forgot anything. Cassie skimmed through her bag, checking for anything that she could've forgotten. Poppy rolled her eyes and looked into her purse. _Phone. Check! Money. Check! Camera. Che- Wait it's not here! Crap, why do I always forget something._

"I'll be back!" Poppy ran to her room, which was in the orange area, and immediately searched her room. She came across her desk and smiled. Her shiny orange/red camera was lying there. She smiled and quickly took her camera. She ran back to the front door - which was in the white area - and looked at her family members, or should say, only members not kidnapped.

"Okay, let's go!" The dad exclaimed, putting her hand over the doorknob. "But first, bodyguards." The sisters groaned, they hated bodyguards, they sometimes wish that they weren't rich. Being rich means being famous, having tight security, and being a good role model. "Now, Sophia, meet your bodyguard, Andrew." He pointed to a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Cassie, here's your bodyguard, Ricky!" Ricky had black hair with blonde streaks in them and brown eyes. "And finally Poppy, meet yours. Jacob, meet your assignment-I mean meet my daughter." Jacob had light brown hair and green eyes.

Cassie and Sophia thought that their bodyguards were hot and cute, but Poppy thought otherwise, she thought he was just another guy who wanted money. After all, her last bodyguard was like that. She pouted thinking, looking at him.

"Daddy!" she whined, "Why are you giving a bodyguard? I can take care of myself."

"Because you are the youngest, thust meaning we have to follow the tradition. It's already bad enough letting you join with us, you know you can't go unless it's was a family party, but I decided to bend the rules, but only if you have a bodyguard. Be happy I didn't give you two bodyguards, or worse more."

Poppy sighed, losing the battle. "Okay, let's get going."

The limo came and stopped in front of the house. They all went into the limo one by one. In the very back was Poppy and her bodyguard. Poppy crossed her arms on the whole way there. Her bodyguard, Jacob, was sitting next to her, he tried talking to her but sadly she ignored him. Somewhere in the middle, Cassie was there, nail filing her fingernails. Next to her was her bodyguard looking out the window and he spend his time trying to have a conversation with her. And close to the front was Sophia, she was playing on her phone with a game called, Music Hero. She played all of her songs and she was happy about that. Andrew also played the same game, only with his songs. As they reached the where the wedding was, they all went all over the place.

* * *

**Somewhere  
****Monday  
****12:25**

**Third Person POV**

The wedding was about to be finished and Amber still hasn't come out of her room. Everyone was bored out of their minds because they had nothing to do at all. Usually Amber would be finished at the sixth hour, but it's been passed eight hours already.

Patricia was very annoyed that her little sister wouldn't get ready yet, so she yelled, "HURRY UP ALREADY! IF YOU DON'T HURRY, I WILL COME IN THERE AND CUT YOUR HAIR! ALL OF IT!"

The little sister was frighten and so she quickly finished putting on her lip-gloss. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She opened the door and Alfie came up to her. He held her hand and she giggled and blushed.

"Okay, let's get going!" Amber said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, finally!" Patricia exclaimed. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Okay, where's the car?" Nina asked, looking around.

"Over there," Eddie pointed to the three vans in front of the place. The nine girls all had their jaws down.

"What..." Nina started.

"...the..." Mara continued.

"...heck..." Joy continued.

"...is..." Erin continued.

"...that?" Piper finished.

While Patricia said, "Are..."

"You..." KT continued

"Kidding..." Amber went on.

"Me...Squeak," Willow finished

The boys rolled at their target.

"So what if it's not luxury things you have. You should be happy we're not walking," Benji said.

Nina sighed. "Okay, who's going into whose."

"Let's see," Eddie said, "Jerome, Mara, James, Willow, Mick, and Joy in that van." Eddie pointed to van number one. "Ben, Piper, Alfie, Amber, Dexter, and Erin in that one." Eddie pointed to the nest van. "And finally Fabian, Nina, Gabriel, Yacker, and I in the last one."

As everyone was about to leave the house, nine alarms went off. The boys palm-faced, they forgot about the bracelets attached to their wrist. The girls, however, were freaky out because since they never went to public or private school, they didn't know what an alarm was. Well, they did know but didn't know it was escape alarms.

Eddie quickly went to a fuse box close to the entrance and clicked a blue button and one alarm was off. Eddie clicked a red, yellow, green, pink, purple, white, silver, and green button, making all alarms shut off.

"Okay, what was that about?" KT asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, what was that?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Alfie answered, secretly trying to take off the bracelet without her noticing.

"Can you girls please close your eyes?" Ben asked them.

"Why should we?" Patricia crossed her arms and looked at the boys suspiciously.

"Just do it," Fabian commanded.

The girls, except Patricia, shrugged and closed their eyes. Patricia just glared at them. Eddie quickly took her waist with one arm and used the other to cover her eyes, while whispering something in her ear. Patricia immediately gave up and closed her eyes.

The boys quickly took off the bracelet, making sure that the girls didn't notice at all, and put it in their pocket.

"Okay, get going," Alfie exclaimed, walking to the one of the vans.

* * *

They arrived at wedding, but sadly the wedding ended. Luckily, they arrived in time for the wedding party, which just started.

"Okay, girls, you must follow these rules or you'll be punished," The Kidnappers' father said, "First rule, no telling ANYONE about you guys being kidnapped. Second, you may leave your kidnapper, but they must know where you are. Third and finally, don't mingle or talk to anyone unless said so. Got it?"

"Yes!" The girls agreed.

"Okay, you can go, while I greet the bride." The boys' father left and went to greet Trudy.

Eddie turned to the girls. "Okay, you may go, but bring your kidnapper."

Nina took Fabian's hand and lead him to the middle of the room; Patricia and Eddie are having a fruit punch drinking contest close by Nina and Fabian; Amber dragged Alfie to the dance floor, making him watch her from the side, and swayed to the music; Mara walked over to a seat and took out a book and began reading; Joy went to a table, with a #7 on it, and played Candy Crush. Mick rolled his eyes and walked over to Joy; Willow, however, held James' hand and walked outside to a garden, to see flowers blooming; KT also went to the dance floor and was dancing. Gabriel stood next to Alfie and watched KT; Piper, with Ben following, went to where Amber and KT where and saw a DJ, immediately spinning some turntables; Erin and Dexter went to the buffet, which she didn't realize Poppy, Sophia, Cassie, and their bodyguards were there.

**~Fabina~**

As Nina and Fabian sit down, there was an awkward silence.

"Um..er...N-Nina," Fabian stuttered.

"Yea, Fabian," Nina softly said.

"W-Wanna get s-something to eat?" he asked, still stuttering.

"Sure, I guess," Nina replied. Fabian stood up from his chair and held his hand out. Nina took it and slightly smiled, making sure Fabian didn't see. Fabian and Nina walked to the buffet and picked their food. (A/N: Some of the following sentences have british words, so if you don't know what the food is. Please check on Google.)

Fabian's dish had chutney, which took up 1/2 of his plate, 1/4 of hot-cross buns and the rest of his plate had scones. For his drink, he had green tea.

Nina, however, never had eaten British food (neither has KT). Since her and KT's mom, aka the british kids' stepmom, came from America. When her mom married their dad, her dad said they are allowed to eat American food because he didn't want Nina/KT to be forced into anything. (A/N: What a caring father. And if you're wondering if Nina/KT's mom is alive, yes she is. Her mom is just on too many business trips. PS, the mom will be really important for l8r). So on her plate, she just put spaghetti and fish and chips on it.

"Is that all the food you're gonna eat?" Fabian asked, pointing to her plate.

Nina nodded, "Yeah, I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. Then, let's go to our table."

The two walked to the table and chatted a little.

**~Peddie~**

Eddie and Patricia were down to their last four cups. The two were neck-in-neck. Both of them were unbeatable. Patricia was on her second-to-last and Eddie was on his third-to-last.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

And the winner is no one. They both got a tie. The two frowned.

"Aw come on, a tie!" Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hand up.

"Why a TIE!" Patricia yelled, but not too loud to make sure guests didn't hear her. She crossed her arms and glared at Eddie. Eddie glared back.

"It's your fault!" The shouted at each other. Luckily, the music was too loud for anyone to hear except for each other.

"No yours!"

"NO YOURS!"

"You shut up!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"You Bastard/You Bitch!" The two crossed their arms and looked away. Patricia and Eddie smirked and looked back at each other. As they stare at each other, they begin chuckling.

"Man, we...are...acting...so... childish," Patricia laughed.

"I...know...right!" Eddie laughed along. Peddie laughed her heads off and started doing lots of funny fights. Wow, to think their little fight turned into a laughing fest.

**~Amfie~**

Amber was doing some dancing and Alfie wanted to join, but knew he had to watch Amber carefully. That was, until Amber asked him this:

"Hey Alfie, wanna dance?"

He thought for a second, asking himself if he should or not.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

Alfie took his hand out and guided her to the dance floor. Amber smiled. Piper, who was doing the music, smiled and put on a love song. (A/N: Song is Can I Have This Dance. I know, very old. But it was the first song that came into my head. Also, sorry if my description for the dances are not so good. I haven't done any dancing for about 5-6 months now. I don't this!)

_Take my hand, take a breath._

Amber got into place with Alfie. Amber breathed in a breath and let it out.

_Pull me close and take one step_

They got closer and took another few steps with Amber leading him.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

Amfie looked in each other's eyes and smiled, still dancing in harmony.

_And let the music be your guide_

And as they kept staring at each other. The music did the rest of the magic.

_Won't you promise me?  
__(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

Alfie spun Amber around and immediately caught her.

_We'll keep dancing_  
_(To keep dancing)_

Amber thought, "Wow, he's better than my ballroom partner."

_Wherever we go next_

Amber reached the middle of the dance floor, only to see KT and Gabriel also dancing.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_

Alfie twirled Amber twice and she smiled, being caught again.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

The two danced around, making the other dancing couples not longer be seen in their world.

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

Alfie twirled Amber once more, before going back into their position.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_

Alfie took control of the whole dance and Amber giggled. She was having so much fun, she was like in her own world.

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Alfie dipped Amber and pulled her back.

_And you can't keep us apart_  
_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

That last sentence made Amber think something warm. She blushed and made sure Alfie didn't notice.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

As Alfie and Amber danced, they got closer to Gabriel and KT.

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

Alfie and Gabriel switched her partners and continued dancing. (A/N: If you seen the movie, I think you know how they switched)

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

Alfie and Gabriel switched again and got back their "Partner".

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

Alfie and Amber danced around the groom and the bride, adding in some twirls.

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_

Alfie dipped her as they finished. They smiled and were about to kiss. As they both got closer...

...

...

...

...

"HEY GUYS!" the two immediately stopped and got back into a standing position.

"Hi KT," Amber greeted the girl.

"Amber, you were great dancing out there," KT commented.

Amber blushed. "Thanks!"

"Well, catch you later. I'm going to the buffet...Come on, Gabriel; I'm starving!"

Amber giggled as Gabriel and KT left for some food. She goggled-eyed Alfie and blushed. He blushed as well.

**~Jara~**

Mara was reading a book called, Academy Angel Or Academy Devil. It had 28 chapters and was very long. She was only on chapter 7, on the part where "Amber" is being teased by "Mara" and "Nina" about this guy named "Alex."

Mara loved reading the book, it was very good and amazing.

"What are you reading?" Jerome asked very curious.

"A book. Can't you see?"

Jerome chuckled. "I mean what's the book's name?"

"Academy Angel or Academy Devil."

"OH, that book," Jerome said with sarcasm. He didn't really like the book, it was weird, even if he only read the first chapter. He hated Eugene, he was a very weird character. (A/N: haha, he just insulted his own character).

"What's wrong with it?" Mara asked.

"It's just that I think it's childish," he replied.

"It's not. Maybe I should read it to you."

Jerome shook his head. "No, I don't want to read or even see that book."

"Please, please, please," Mara begged, using some puppy dog eyes. Jerome couldn't win and so he answered, "Fine."

"Yay!" she began reading the first chapter.

**~Moy~**

Joy was enjoying her candy crush game. She was on level 350 and it was so hard. (A/N: Seriously, it's really hard. I played it and I can't even beat. I'm still stuck on it). Mick raised his eyebrow, wondering if she's alright. He looked at her and then at her game. Mick rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" she yelled, trying to take her phone back.

Mick didn't listen and kept playing, by the next minute, Mick finished the level and Joy stood there, shocked.

"How did you finish that level?" Joy asked curious.

"I'm an expert on Candy Crush," he replied.

"WHAT!" she shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"You never asked," he replied.

Joy crossed her arms and said, "Whatever, let's go eat."

Mick chuckled. "Okay, let's go."

**~Willow and James~**

Willow held a yellow tulip and smiled. She frolicked around like an angel performing a dance. James smirked, Willow is always alive and happy. She can help in worst times, always be there for you, and always make you happy, no matter what.

"Having fun?" James asked her.

She nodded. "Of course, squeak. I love flowers, squeak!"

"You love everything," James murmured, looking at the yellow flowers.

"Of course I love everything, especially you," Willow whispered, sniffing a flower.

James blushed. "Are you talking about?"

"You, silly~squeak!" Willow squeaked, walking to him. She smiled, tilting her head a little. She then stopped and stared at the blue sky. "The moon is out...squee."

"Yeah," he said softly. He looked at the sky curiously. It was only about 1 o'clock in the afternoon and the moon is out. That's weird. "Well, we better get inside."

"Okay!"

**~KT and Gabriel~**

The two just finished dancing and smiled.

"That was fun!" KT exclaimed.

"Yea! It was," Gabriel agreed.

"I'm going to check on my sister, be right back."

"Okay."

She ran off to her sister and Gabriel stayed there. Minutes later, he heard KT's voice.

"Well, catch you later. I'm going to the buffet...Come on, Gabriel; I'm starving!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Okay, coming."

The two get their food and sit at a table. Gabriel and KT both had spaghetti on their plates. The two looked at each other wondering why they have the same thing.

"How come you have spaghetti only?" KT asked, pointing to his plate.

"I don't eat british food, also Eddie," Gabriel answered.

"Oh!"

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well...my mom is from America...Me and Nina's actually..." KT replied, not looking at him and eating her spaghetti.

"Okay." KT continued to eat her spaghetti and Gabriel felt guilty. He could feel the tension. "Are you okay?"

KT sniffled. "No...I just miss mom. She's always away, so I barely see her...I wish I could see her soon."

"Don't mourn over your mom. She wants you to be happy, I guess. Don't be sad because she's always right here." He pointed to her heart.

KT put her hand over her chest and smiled. "Yeah! I know she's smiling somewhere around this world...Thanks for cheering me up!"

"No problem."

**~Piper and Ben~**

"Come on Pipes, you've been on the turntables too long. Come on, you should take a break," Ben complained, taking her hand. Piper rolled her eyes and took her hand back.

"Okay, I'll stop." Piper walked away from the DJ set and sighed. "Now what else do I do?"

"I don't know," Ben replied.

Piper frowned. "Then what's the point of pulling me away from the turntables!"

"You looked tired."

"So? I was having fun," she said.

"Well I thought you need a break." It was kinda true, Piper was a little tired, but she didn't really care at all. "If you're bored, then let's chat."

Piper thought about his offer. "Sure, I guess?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"How come you are skilled in music?"

Piper smiled. She loved talking about her talent. "It's my nature. You see my sisters and I have different personalities and skills."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, it is. We may have differences, but we're all connected in a way. It's like we were meant to be sisters in the first place, which is totally true because we are," Piper explained. "Anymore questions?"

Ben smiled. "Nope...But you can go to the turntables now."

"Nah, I'd rather hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

They smiled and chatted more.

**~Dexter and Erin~**

Erin and Dexter went to the buffet table, but didn't notice Erin's younger sisters. Erin got her food and Dexter told her to get her drink. She went and to the tea-table and picked out green tea. As she was the table, _Splat_! Someone's plate ruined her dress.

"OMG, I'm so sorry," the girl apologized. Erin recognized her voice. Sophia. Erin turned her body to face Sophia. "Erin?"

Erin pretended to not know her. "Um, sorry but do I know you?"

Sophia scowled. "Oh sorry, I thought you were my sister."

"Sorry about your sister," Erin said, pretending to not know her sister.

"It's fine...I better help you with your dress."

"You don't have to!" Erin exclaimed.

"No I insist, after all I messed up your dress. And it's white," Sophia insisted. "Just like Erin's would be."

"No seriously, you really don't have to." But it was too late because Sophia dragged Erin to the bathroom. Sophia re did her makeup and brushed her hair. As she brushed Erin's hair, Erin's wig fell off and Sophia's eyes widened.

"ERIN!"

* * *

Cliffhanger~

I got a really important announcement. I know I haven't really been updating my stories, but you know, I have a busy life and writer's block. So, I have a poll for which story I update until it's finish. I hope you vote for it. I really, really need your vote, you actually have two votes. So please, please, please vote. Reason why I'm doing this. A Fear Of Boys should've finished next month or the month after that, The 4 Seasons should have 20 chapters already, and that this story should have 6 chapters already. So yeah! I'm really busy. I have piano and voice lessons, I have tons of homework, and that soccer season starts in a month. Anyway, just vote!

Choices and estimated Chapter it will end.

My Kidnapper. Ch. 20-30  
The 4 Seasons. Ch. 25-35  
A Fear Of Boys. Ch. 28-35.  
My Boyfriend Is Obsessed With Me. Ch. 30-40  
Angels And Devils. Ch. 25-30  
House Of Anubis: Facebook. No idea!

Also, am I rushing this story, I feel like it. REVIEW!

Make sure to tell me your favorite couple moment!


	6. Auther's Note

Hey you guys,

I bet you're wondering which story won the poll. Below is the poll match.

**My Kidnapper: 3**

**A Fear Of Boys: 2**

**My Boyfriend Is Obsessed With Me: 1**

**The 4 Seasons: 3**

**House Of Anubis: Facebook: 1**

**Angels And Devils: 1**

Because of My Kidnapper and The 4 Seasons being tied, I have come to a choice between those two. And I picked The 4 Seasons because I made it a long time ago and I should probably finish the stuff that came first before newly made ones.

The poll is still up, so that when I'm done I know which story to pick next. Oh and can also still vote!

A/N to The 4 Seasons' readers: Okay, when I update The 4 Seasons' story I will update 2 times a week to quicken up the production. So tomorrow or Monday, I'll get the next chapter ready. So keep an eye out.

A/N to people who don't read The 4 Seasons: I know you are probably upset that if the story you voted didn't get picked, but you still have a chance for the next one. So vote on the poll.

That is all I have to say. Sorry if you thought this was a update.

Love your lovely writer,

Mryant (^-^)


End file.
